The Ring of the Bell
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: Mikey finds a bell in the sewer. Raph is angry at Mikey. When a little harsh words are said to Mikey from, his hero, Raph he is heart broken and turned into a child. Can Mikey's brother get him back to a 15 year old? or will he be stuck as a 5 year old? Read and find out. Brotherly fluff. Based on 2012 series.
1. The Bell

**DragonPrincess65: Hey everyone! Here is a Mikey and Raph story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Raph: (Clears throat) Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Mikey: The Disclaimer! She is forgetting the disclaimer! Am i right? Am i right?**

**Raph: Shut up, Mikey or i'll pound your face in.**

**DragonPrincess65: Boys play nice.**

**Leo: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT**

**Donnie: But she would like too**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 1

Mikey's POV:

So here I am walking in the sewers alone because Raphie had a tantrum. All I did was accidentally trip over Spike and he freaked out. He didn't even care that I scraped up my shin. He was only worried about Spike. Sometimes I think Raph likes Spike more than me. Actually most of the time I think he likes Spike more than me. Raph probably wishes Spike was his little brother instead of me. I feel my eyes sting with tears. No! Raph wouldn't want to replace me… right? Shell, I don't even know. I sigh as I kick a rock lightly as I walk thinking to myself. Not knowing where I am going. I'm suddenly flat on my face. "Ouch!" I groan rubbing my head. "Man, I am clumsy today" I say turning to look at what I tripped over. I look down to see a copper school bell. "Whoa" I'm stun as I reach down and pick it up. The dark brown metal handle looks just like wood. On the bell part there is a swirly design that looks pretty cool. I shake the bell to receive a glorious ring. "I gotta show Raph this" I say happily skipping down the sewers towards the lair.

Raph's POV:

I look over Spike carefully trying to see if any damage came to him after Mikey, being the bone head he is, fell over him. "Mikey. You got lucky this time" I growl out after seeing that Spike was not hurt in anyway. I put Spike on my shoulder as Leo comes into the living room. He grabs the TV remote and turns the TV on. After a few seconds of channel flipping he stops on Space Hero. "You know that show is stupid right?" I ask bluntly as a grin forms on Leo's face.

"What? No it isn't. Space Hero is a great show" Leo argues sitting down on the floor and watching it. "By the way, where is Mikey?" Leo asks turning his head to face me.

"Yeah I haven't seen him in two hours" Donnie says coming out of his lab.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" I sneer with a look of disgust on my face.

"What happen between you two?" Donnie asks looking confused.

I open my mouth when I hear a very loud and annoying "RAPHIE!"

All faces turn to the door to see an orange head banded turtle come skipping through the door. I groan as I try to hide myself behind Spike.

"Raph! Raph! Look what I found in the sewer" Mikey's voice sounded so happy. Why does he always have to annoy me? "Oh there you are Raph. Look what I found" Mikey says holding out his hand. I look to see a bell.

"You are showing me a freakin bell?!" I say looking at him with the 'You are a fucking idiot' face.

"Isn't it cool?" Mikey asks a smile spreading on his face.

"Yeah Mikey it is" Leo says, nodding his head before going back to Space Hero.

"Where did you find that?" Donnie asks taking a better look at it.

"In the sewers" Mikey says proudly before shoving it back into my face.

"Mikey, get that piece of shit out of my face" I growl moving my face away from the bell. Mikey's smiling face turns to a frown.

Mikey's POV:

I thought Raph would like my newly found bell. Leo and Donnie did, but I don't care about their opinion. I look up to Raph and hearing him call something I found a piece of shit made my heart crack a little.

"Mikey will you just go away?!" Raph growls pushing me back before standing up. "Can't you see I don't even like you?!" that did it my heart completely broke at that sentence. Tears stream down my face. I try to stop them but they don't stop.

"Raphael! Why would you say that to Mikey?" Leo demands turning off the TV.

"Mikey" Donnie pleads. I choke up sobs as I sniff.

Suddenly everything around me goes quiet. I see my brothers' mouth moving but nothing comes out. All I hear that beautiful ring of the bell in my hand. I'm not shaking it. It is just sitting in my hand. I feel Donnie's hand touch my shoulder, bringing all the loud sounds rushing to my ears.

"GAH!" I howl out clenching my hands over my ears, dropping the bell, and shut my eyes tightly as I step out of Donnie's touch. The room is silent again. "Mike? You okay?" Leo's voice sounds so concern.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Donnie's voice asks. Tears still flowing from my eyes.

"He is just wanting attention" Raph snorts. That sentence circles throughout my head.

"SHUT UP RAPH!" I scream, hands still clutching my head. "I HATE YOU!" I shout before running to my room, not before picking up the bell.

"Mikey! Wait!" Leo calls after me. Once I am in my room I slam the door and lock it. I then throw myself onto my bed, crying my eyes out. Stupid Raph.

Raph's POV:

I stare wide eyes at Mikey's closed door in stun.

"Good going Raph" Leo says sternly at me.

"Mikey open the door" I look to see Donnie knocking at the door. I don't speak. I don't know what to say.

_Mikey hates me?_ I think silently to myself. Regret and guilt enters my heart and squeezes it.

_I told Mikey I didn't like him… _I think staring at Mikey's door. _I have said that to him tons of time. Was this the breaking point?_

"Go apologize" Leo demands pointing towards the door. I am unable to move or speak. I see Donnie walk back to us.

"He won't open the door or talk to me" he says looking at Leo then sternly at me.

"What? Not my fault he is a big cry baby" I snort. I imminently regret saying that. I'm am about to take it back when I see a flash of blue light appears under Mikey's door followed by a loud, high pitch, painful, terrifying scream.

"MIKEY!" Leo, Donnie, and I scream running to Mikey's door.

"Mikey? Mikey!" I yell banging on the door.

"Let me pick the lock" Donnie says in a rush, pushing both Leo and me out of the way.

"No time!" I say kicking the door. The door falls to the floor as we all rush into Mikey's room. Mikey is nowhere to be scene. Donnie and Leo run out of the room. Donnie goes to his lab while Leo follows. I search with my eyes around the room, looking for the non-existing Mikey. I suddenly hear a small whimper. I turn my head to catch a hint of orange under Mikey's bed. "Mikey?" I say uncertain as I look under the bed. My eyes widen as big as saucers.

"LEO! DONNIE! COME HERE!" I scream.

TBC


	2. 5 Year Old Mikey

**Mikey: What is wrong with me?!**

**Raph: do you want me to list them alphabetically or by grossness?**

**Mikey: Not funny Raph!**

**DragonPrincess65: I thought it was kind of funny.**

**Mikey: DragonPrincess65? Who's side are you on?**

**DragonPrincess65: I'm not picking sides.**

**Raph: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT**

**DragonPrincess65: Shout out to everyone who reads this and likes. And i'm sorry but i'm writers block in my other story, Rapid Sewer Water. If anyone has an idea for what i can do for that please send me a message or comment on my story. Thank You and Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chaper 2

Raph's POV:

"LEO! DONNIE! COME HERE!" I scream. Leo and Donnie come in with a look of confusion and panic.

"What is it Raph?" Leo asks a little impatiently.

"Look" I say simply motioning to the bed. They walk over and look. I hear Donnie gasp.

"Mikey? Is that you?" Leo asks the small turtle. The turtle looks up at the sound of his name being called.

"Mikey what happen?" Donnie asks.

"Donnie you idiot, he looks about five" I say slapping Donnie upside the head. I then hear a small child like giggle before it turns back to a whimper. Mikey gets on his hands and knees and crawls towards us. I feel a little bit hurt when I see Mikey crawl to Leo instead of me. Leo stands up while holding Mikey. I stare at Mikey intently. He sees me staring and cowers away.

_Is he afraid of me?_ My mind starts to run as we leave Mikey's room. I find myself soon enough in Donnie's lab and Mikey being hooked up to a machine. I can hear soft whimpers from Mikey's mouth. I guess fearless leader and Einstein can't hear him.

"Yo, Don, I think you are scaring him" I say taking a step forward.

"You are the reason he is like this Raph" Donnie says with annoyance.

"That has nothing to do with the fact you are scaring the crap out of Mikey" I growl taking the wires that Donnie put on, off of Mikey. Mikey cowers away from me at first making my heart squeeze painfully. I think Mikey knew it upset me, because he scoots towards me a few seconds later. I remember when we were little, whenever Mikey was scared he would come to me. Even though I thought he was a brat I guess I was a source of protection to him. Not surprising since I am the strongest on the team. Mikey flinched when I brought my arm up to put around him. It stung a bit. But as soon as my arm was around his shell he leaned into me bring his knees up to his chest. I look down at Mikey with a grin.

"One second Mikey is afraid of Raph, the next second he is not" I hear Donnie say.

"That's just Mikey" Leo commented "Hey, Don, when is Master Splinter supposed to be back?"

I look up from Mikey at Leo.

"I'm not sure but I hope soon" Donnie says with a nod.

I soon hear soft snores coming from below me. I look down to see Mikey cuddled against me with his right thumb in his mouth sleeping. He looks so peaceful which makes my mouth turn to a smile. A little drool dribbles from his mouth as he snuggles into my side. I pick his up and cradle him in my arms. I feel him nuzzle his nose into my chest as I stand up.

"I'm going to take him to bed" I state leaving the room. I stand in the hallway separating Mikey's room from mine.

_Should I put Mikey in his room?_ I think staring at him door. Or where his door used to be. I look at my door then back at his. I shrug and walk to his room. After some stumbling over his messing room I finally make it to his bed. I lay the sleeping Mikey on his bed and use one of his three blankets to make a nest like shield around Mikey. I grab Mikey's duct tape teddy bear. I look down at it and remember what happen. Mikey convinced us to bring Leatherhead home for the first time and ripped it. Then played with Donnie's head. I chuckle slightly at the memory before laying the bear in Mikey's arms. I'm about to leave when I hear Mikey start to stir. I turn and see him staring at me with begging eyes.

"Hey, buddy" I say softly. Mikey reaches his left arm out to me. I stare at him then to his hand confused. Then it hit me.

_Mikey doesn't want to me leave._ A small smile creeps onto my face. I look around noticing Leo and Donnie are standing in the door with a smile plastered onto their face.

_**Tough guy activated **_my mind read and I snort.

"Don't you want Leo or Don?" I sneer at the small turtle. He shakes his head and begins to cry. "Okay! Okay! Stop crying I'll stay" I sigh in defeat as I sit down on his bed. Mikey stops crying and lays back down.

Leo's POV:

_Tough guy Raph does have a soft side. I guess Mikey is the only one able to release it._ I smile at Raph as I see him stroke Mikey's cheek affectionately.

Donnie's POV:

_What turned Mikey into a toddler in the first place? _I think silently to myself.

_That bell!_ My mind blares with the realization. I notice the bell laying on the floor. I creep in and grab it before making my way out of Mikey's room and to my lab.

_I hope I can find out how this happen and how to turn him back._

Raph's POV:

I notice Leo and Donnie leave and I'm alone with Mikey. Mikey leans into my hand that rubs his cheek. I see his grinning face as he sucks his thumb.

_Oh Mikey…_

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I do like you" I apologize quietly "I swear I will get you back to your old age" Mikey shifts a little in his sleep and hums. He yawns. I yawn. I gently scoot him over and place myself next to him. I lay a protective arm around him, bringing him closer into my chest. My eye lids are heavy.

"Good Night, Mikey" I whisper to my little bro before falling asleep.


	3. Nightmare and April

**Mikey: You made me a child?!**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh quit complaining Mikey!**

**Raph: You made me nice?! to Mikey?!**

**DragonPrincess65: LEO! DONNIE! Raph and Mikey are picking on me!**

**Leo: Seriously guys? Knock it off!**

**Donnie: Quit acting like toddlers.**

**Mikey: I am a toddler!**

**DragonPrincess65: (Banging head on a wall) For the love of everything that is holy.**

**Leo: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT.**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 3

Raph's POV:

I am woken up by a loud whimper. My eyes pop open and I am imminently upright and looking around. I look at the clock to read _**3:05**_.

_What the shell?!_ I hear the whimper again making me look down. I see Mikey tossing and turning in his bed. Tears rolling slowly off of his face. Eyes scrunched up tightly like his grip on his teddy bear. A soft sob escapes his mouth._Mikey is having a nightmare._ I touch Mikey's shell and shake him gently.

"Mikey wake up. It is just a bad dream. Wake up" I say shaking him. Mikey's eyes fly open as I see his body shaking with fear. He looks at me with his baby blue tearful eyes with fright. "It's Okay, Mikey" I coo at his gathering him up into my arms. "It was just a dream." I hear Mikey sniff as he nuzzles into my arms. "Let's go get a drink of water" I state calmly getting off of the bed with Mikey tucked into my arms. Mikey nods as I leave his room to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen I see Leo sitting at the table with his own glass of water.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask stepping closer to Leo. Leo gasps and nearly knocks over his glass of water.

"Raph what are you doing up?" Leo asks steering clear of the embarrassment he must be feeling.

"Shrimp here had a nightmare" I say juggling Mikey in my arms a bit. Leo nods and stands up.

"I can take him from you" Leo says sounding more like a demand then a request. I nod and hand Mikey over to him. I fill up my own glass of water and take a seat across from Leo. I see Mikey begin to struggle in Leo's arms. "What's wrong, Mikey?" Leo asks trying to keep Mikey from falling. Mikey's baby blue eyes stare directly at me. He waves his arms towards me while whimpering. "Something tells me Mikey wants you" Leo states handing him over to me.

"Is that right, Mike?" I look down at Mikey as he curls up against my chest almost purring.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Leo laughs smiling at me.

"What? It isn't my fault he likes me" I groan rolling my eyes. "Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't he have attached himself to you or Don?" I complain taking a big swig of water.

"I'm not sure Raph, but it is clear he likes you best" Leo replies finishing off his water.

"Yeah but why? I mean I was so mean to him" I look down at a now sleeping Mikey.

"Mikey is forgiving. That is just who he is" Leo says putting his glass into the sink. "Yeah I know" I sigh in defeat. "You should go back to bed training is in about four hours" Leo says before walking out of the kitchen and to his room.

"Goodnight bro" I whisper to him as I lift Mikey up and head back to his room.

Leo's POV:

I wake up the next morning ready for anything. Or so I thought. I walked into the dojo thinking I would be the first one. Boy, I was wrong. My mouth dropped open when I see Raph sitting in the center of the room with Mikey. I notice Raph's eyes are closed as Mikey chews on his mask tail.

"Moring" I say after regaining myself. Raph's green eyes slowly open and look at me.

"Morning" he grumbles under his breath.

"Why are you hear so early?" I ask a bit curiously.

"Pipsqueak here got me up" he says in a low voice while rubbing Mikey's head. Mikey turns his head towards me and smiles. He crawls out of Raph's lap and over to my leg. He wraps his tiny arms around my left shin as he smiles up at me. I lean down and pick up to receive a small giggle from him.

"Good job, Mikey" I praise him. "You got Raph up. No one has ever done that" Mikey laughs and grabs the tails of my mask and chews on it happily.

"Shut up" Raph growls standing up.

"Morning Leo" Donnie's voice rings threw out the dojo "and Raph?" he finishes. I turn around and see Donnie looking confused as he makes his way over to Raph and me.

"Mikey got him up" I clarify tickling Mikey under his chin. He laughs and blows bubbles with his mouth.

"Really? Mikey did that?" Donnie sounds surprise as he looks at a moody Raph.

"Are we going to train or no?" Raph says impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"Guys! Guys!" another voice quiet girlish echoes though out the lair.

"Morning April" Donnie says cheerfully waving at the human.

"Guys there is…" April's voice trails off as her gaze settles on Mikey. "Who is that?"

"April meet Mikey, again" I say holding Mikey a little ways out from me.

"Mikey?!" April gasps taking a closer look at the small turtle.

April's POV:

"That's Mikey?" I say with disbelief.

"I the green flesh" Leo says nodding.

"How?" I ask looking at Donnie.

"We are unsure" he says shaking his head.

"What is going to happen now?"

"What is this 20 questions?" Raph sneers before yawning.

"What happen to you?" I ask looking at him up and down.

"Great more questions" he sighs crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mikey woke him up early today" Leo jumps in. I see Mikey start to wiggle in Leo's arms indicating he wanted down. Leo sets him on the floor and Mikey crawls away to Raph. As soon as he gets to Raph, Mikey tugs at his knee pads and coos up at him. Raph picks up Mikey and cradles him in his arms close to his chest. Mikey bops Raph's nose gently, gaining a smile from the hot head brother.

_Raph and Mikey in the same room and Raph not trying to kill him? This will take some getting use too._

TBC


	4. Mikey Talks and Coloring Pages

**DragonPrincess65: Before I do my whole; Disclaimer and my little scene here... I just wanna say that if you like reading my work, Thank you, then i would like you to look up this write after you finish reading this Chapter. Her name is Fang95, she has a story called A Shell of a Romance, both her and i created together. I would appreciate it if you read it and did a review. Thank you.**

**Raph: Are you done talking yet?**

**DragonPrincess65: Yes i'm done. You need to be more patient.  
**

**Raph: Nah, i'm good.**

**DragonPrincess65: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. Anyways today i'm going to have my very special friend do the disclaimer. Take it away Fang95!**

**Fang95: (Walks in) Thank you DragonPrincess65. (Clears throat) DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT.**

**DragonPrincess65: Thanks Fang95. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 4

Donnie's POV:

"So April, you had something you wanted to tell me, I mean us" I say laughing sheepishly.

"Oh, right. I came to tell you that the Purple Dragons are wreaking havoc." April says speed talking.

"We can't do anything right now. Its morning" Leo says crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could really go for some bashing of heads" Raph says with a slightly evil grin on his face.

"But we also got Mikey remember?" I say pointing to the little freckled turtle in Raph's arms. The smile on Raph's face melts away and forms a frown.

"Right" he mumbles glaring at Mikey.

Raph's POV:

Even as a little kid, Mikey is in the way. I know that's not nice to say but I have been cooped up in hear for about 3 days and I might go insane soon. But then again it isn't Mikey's fault he is a toddler. It's mine. I snap out of my though when I hear Mikey whimper and wiggle in my arms a bit. I see Mikey looking at me with sad baby blue eyes and trying to get free of my arms. I then realize I have been glaring at him.

"Oh no, no, no, Mikey I didn't mean to" I say trying to hug him. I accidently drop him while he squirms in my arms. Everyone in the room gasp as it seems like time slowed down as Mikey fell. Mikey lands on the floor with a loud thump followed by a cry. Tears pour down from Mikey's face as he sits up.

"Mikey are you okay?" Donnie asks walking quickly and picking up Mikey.

"I'm so sorry Mikey" I say trying to take Mikey from Donnie. Donnie moves his arms and Mikey away from me. I snarl at Donnie for separating me from my little bro.

"I think you have done enough" Donnie says simply and walks out of the dojo with April and Mikey.

_What the shell?!_

I hear Leo sigh. I turn and he is shaking his head at me.

"What?!" I growl clenching my fists together.

"Nothing" Leo then walks out of the dojo. So much for training.

Leo's POV:

I can't believe Raph dropped Mikey. I mean I know he was upset about not going up top but seriously, dropping Mikey was a big mistake. Especially since Mikey is 5 and not 15. I walk into the living room to see Mikey whimpering as Donnie gently presses a bag of ice to the back of his head.

"How are you Mikey?" I ask sitting down directly in front of him.

"Hurt" Mikey says in a soft shy voice. My eyes widen.

"Mikey you can talk!?" both Donnie and I gasp at the same time. Mikey nods and looks down.

"Waf hate me" he sobs lightly rubbing his eyes.

"Raph doesn't hate you Mikey" I say calmly lifting his chin so he looks at me.

"How you know?" he asks as a tear runs down his cheek. I quickly wipe it away and rub his cheek with my thumb.

"Cause I just do" I smile at him. He nods and plays with an Autobot, Blur, action figure quietly.

Raph's POV:

I'm standing in the door way of the dojo staring at Mikey.

_So Mikey can talk. And he thinks I hate him? _My mind races.

"Mikey. I don't hate you" I shout from the door way startling everyone in the room.

"Raph? How long have you been standing there?" Leo asks bluntly looking shocked.

"Long enough" I say walking to Mikey.

"You no hate me?" Mikey asks softly looking up at me with big glassy baby blue eyes.

"Even though you piss me off and are annoying at times, I don't nor will I ever hate you, Mikey" I say calmly patting his head. Mikey sniffs and nods his head slightly.

"Mikey you want to color? I just printed out some coloring pages." April chimes in trying to lighten the mood. Mikey's frown turn to a full grown grin in 2.5 seconds. He nods his head furiously and jumps up, clenching his doll tightly. I sit down on the floor next to Mikey and watch April smile as she reaches into her book bag and lays six black and white pictures with a set of 24 crayons on the table. Mikey immediately rushes to the table picks up the green crayon and begins to color in what looks like a giant cat.

"Mikey. Lions are not green" Donnie says looking over Mikey's shell.

"Donnie, let Mikey color his lion how he wants" April scolds lightly before looking at the picture "Beside green is a good color with a lion."

"Tank you, auntie Apewl" Mikey cheers flashing April a smile.

"Auntie April?" she looks surprised/confusingly at him. Mikey nod and continues drawing. After a minute Mikey puts down the green and picks up a blue. I see him position himself in front of the picture so no one can see it. Another minute goes by before Mikey stops and hides the picture behind his back.

"How did your lion turn out?" April asks with a nice smile. He smiles proudly before holding the picture out for everyone to see. I see a sloppily colored green lion with a thick blue line covering the eyes. "That's…interesting" April says her smile kind of crooked.

"It's Leo" Mikey says pronouncing Leo with extreme care.

"I'm a lion?" Leo questions taking a better look at the drawing. Mikey nods his head before handing the picture to Leo and sitting back down at the table. This time Mikey brings out an olive green crayon. After a while he puts it down and grabs a purple one.

_Wonder what Donnie is?_ I think as I lean against the couch. Not more than a minute later, Mikey shows us a dog with a purple mask.

"I'm a dog?" Donnie asks taking the picture from Mikey and squinting at it. Soon enough Mikey shows us a green kitten with an orange mask. I notice Mikey used the black to draw three tiny circles in a pyramid form on each cheek.

"Is that you, Mikey" April ask nicely, giggling a bit. Mikey nods and hands her the picture before getting to work again. I see Mikey grab an emerald green crayon and a deep red crayon before I close my eyes. My eyes pop open when I hear laughing. I look up at everyone curiously. April is laughing so hard she is leaning on Donnie's arm for support, Donnie is laughing rather loudly as he covers his eyes with his hand and tilting his head back, and Leo is on the floor laughing his butt off.

"Did I miss something?" I call out standing up. Everyone stops laughing but starts snickering rather loudly. I look down at Mikey to see he has a confused but happy look on his face and holding a picture. "What do you got there, Mikey?" I ask pointing to his picture.

"Waf!" he shrieks happily before holding up his picture. I see a green bunny with a red mask eating an orange carrot.

_He made me a bunny?!_

"Why you little…" I growl. Mikey screams and throws his picture up in the air before running. "Get back here!" I holler after him as I run. I chase Mikey for about 10 minutes and still haven't caught him. I can still hear Leo, Donnie, and April laughing.

_Mikey… when I find you, you are so dead!" _I growl in my mind with a smirk.

TBC


	5. A Promise to be Made

**Mikey: DragonPrincess65 is not here today so i shall say the disclaimer.**

**DragonPrincess65: (From far away) MIKEY!**

**Mikey: (Panic) DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT!**

**DragonPrincess65: (Comes out) Mikey! Why the shell did you tie me up and lock me into you closet?!**

**Mikey: (Gulp) Um... Gotta go! (Runs)**

**DragonPrincess65: Oh no you do! (Runs after him). **

**Raph: Enjoy the story.**

**Leo: One last thing. DragonPrincess65 is still open for any ideas to do for her other story Rapid Sewer Water.**

**Donnie: Thank you and now enjoy the story.**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 5

Leo's POV:

It has been three hours since the whole, Mikey drawing Raph as a cute bunny thing. I notice that even as a 5 year old, Mikey is still the fastest and the best hider in the family. I yawn as I drink my second cup of tea as I sit quietly in the kitchen. I glance over at the clock. **5:55 pm**. Mikey is a handful. Even though Raph is the only one Mikey loves to play with, he has so much energy he makes me exhausted. As soon as I finish my tea I put the cup into the sink and walk into the living room. Donnie is in his lab with April trying to figure out how to change Mikey back to his original age. I then hear loud chain saw like snoring coming from the couch, drowning out the TV in the back ground. I let my gaze over the back of the couch to see Raph fast asleep on his shell with Mikey curled up on his chest while Raph's arm draped around Mikey's small body protectively. I smile softly at then before grabbing a spare blanket from the couch and laying it on them while turning the TV off. "Sleep tight, little brothers" I whisper, walking away to my room. I turned off the lights to the living room and my room and fall asleep.

Raph's POV:

_Sweat dripping down my face as I run. Mikey! I gotta get to Mikey. I fight foot ninja after foot ninja trying to get though. _

_"Waphie!" Mikey's horrified voice echoes through the hall way. _

_"Hold on Mikey! I'm coming" I scream into the air. _

_"Waphie!" He screams again. I was supposed to protect him. He trusted me to keep him safe. I broke the promise to him and my other brothers to keep him unharmed. After running for a while I see the back of Mikey's head. I run towards it when suddenly a big metal door slams close right in front of me. I turn around to see another metal door slam shut. _

_"Hello, Raphael" a scratchy voice booms around me. _

_"Shredder" I growl under my breath. "If you hurt a scale on his head I'll kill you!" I scream at the ceiling. _

_"Too late for that" The Shredder's voice booms while a small wide screen TV lowers down in front of me. The TV buzzes before an image pops upon the screen. I see Mikey sitting in a brown wooden chair tied up. Tears streaming from his dull blue eyes. Ruby red bloods dripping down his face into his eyes from a giant slash on his head. I see other cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. His usual bright orange mask is almost completely red and torn a bit. _

_"Waphie… I hurt" Mikey cries softly, but I hear it loud and clear. _

_"Shedder, I'm going to kill you!" I howl punching the metal door. The door swing open and I run in to be stopped right in my tracks. _

_"Waphie!" Mikey cries/chokes as I see him being held by his throat by the Shredder. _

_"Put him down!" I demand taking a step towards him. _

_"Okay" the Shredder smirks before taking out his claws and slashing Mikey's throat then dropping him to the floor. _

_"No!" I scream running to Mikey's body. His skin is losing its color as scarlet blood drips from his mouth and flowing out of his neck. I pick up his small fragile body and carefully hold him tightly to my chest. "No Mikey! You can't die!" I plead quietly into the top of his head. I pull away and look down at Mikey to see _

_"I wuv you, Waphie" Mikey says so softly it was almost a whisper._

_ "I love you too"_

I scream as I throw myself upright. I'm panting and I feel sweat run down my face. My heart is racing while my hand flutters to my chest.

"Just a dream. Just a dream" I chant quietly to myself. I mean I small moan and something shift on my lap. I gasp and jump slightly as I look down to see Mikey asleep.

_He must have been on my chest._ I pick him up and cradle him. His eyes are tightly shut as his lips move a little. I rock him back and forth cooing at him softly. I feel his body relax before I place a gentle kiss on his forehead. The image of that horrible gash on Mikey's head flashes in my mind. I shake my head hold Mikey closer to me. I notice that I am not in either Mikey's or my room but I'm on the couch. I glance at the green lighted up clock on the wall right above the kitchen door. **1:59**. I take a deep breath and hold it for a second then let it out nice and slowly. I wipe my wet eyes with my arm.

"Calm down, Raph. It was just a dream." I say to myself trying to convince myself. I feel my throat go dry making me smack my lips together. I get up with Mikey still in my arms and walk to the kitchen. My heart is still pounding against my chest as I fill up a glass of water. I feel Mikey nuzzle and hum into my chest gently. I sit down on one of the kitchen chairs as I quietly drink my water slowly. Every once in a while I look down at Mikey's small sleeping form and the image of Mikey in my dream flashes into my mind.

"That was an intense, even for a dream" I whisper to myself as I set the empty glass in my hand to the side.

"Waf" Mikey mumbles sleepily while he snuggles deeper into me. My frown slowly forms into a smile before returning to its previous state.

"I promise" I say softly to Mikey. "I promise to never let anything bad happen to you." With that I walk out of the kitchen and into my room. I lay down in my bed and place Mikey in between me and the wall. I nuzzle Mikey's cheek before falling into a deep sleep.

TBC


	6. Author's Note

**Author's**** Note**

* * *

**Dear Followers,**

** I am sad to say there will be no more chapters posted for the next week. I am going on a trip to Florida tomorrow and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop so I promise as soon as I get back I will update. Thank you for following me and adding me at a favorite. I'll see you guys in a week chow! Don't forget to review so i know you still like this story.**

**Love,**

**DragonPrincess65**

**PS. Mikey will miss you too ;3**


	7. Terror w Breakfast

**DragonPrincess65: Awe Mikey you are so cute!**

**Mikey: I know! I am the cute one in the family.**

**Raph: Dream on Knucklehead!**

**DragonPrincess65: It's true! Mikey is the cute one, Leo is the dreamy one, Donnie is the handsome one, and you are the hot one.**

**Raph: I'm hot? (Smirks)**

**DragonPrincess65: (Blushes) Um...Mikey the disclaimer please.**

**Mikey: Finally! DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT!**

**Raph: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 6

Raph's POV:

I wake up and notice something different imminently. Mikey is not with me. I fling myself out of bed and search my room. When I still don't find him I notice my door wide open.

_Mikey got out!_

I panickly run out of my room. I search the lair furiously. Looking under everything and checking all of Mikey's hiding stop. "Mikey!" I call out.

"Raph what's wrong?" Leo's voice asks behind me. I turn around and see Donnie and April standing behind him.

"I can't find Mikey!" I say with a rush looking behind the TV.

"What do you mean you can't find Mikey?!" Leo demands looking shocked.

"I woke up this morning and he wasn't with me. You think he left the lair?!" I ask making my way to the door.

"He can't even open the door" Donnie says as he, Leo, and April follow me. I turn and look at him with a serious face.

"He open my door" Everybody's eyes widen with shock and fear. I finally make it to the door when a loud clatter of pots, pans, and silverware are head from the kitchen. I rush a head of everyone to see Mikey sitting on the floor with broken plates, spoons, knives, forks, pots, and pans surrounding him with a large pot on his head covering his face and half of his body. I can hear him starting to cry as he tries to get the pot off of him with no success. I see April walk over to Mikey and pick him up. He starts squirming in her arms but stops when April takes the pot off of his head and he sees her.

"Auntie April" he says happily wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Mikey! Are you alright?!" I ask as I quickly scoop him out of April's arms and hold him with my hands under his arms and away from me. Mikey nods and holds his arms out to me, indicating he wants to be held closer. "What were you doing in here?!" I demand with a small hiss. Mikey cowards away from me.

"Hungwy" he mutters softly looking down.

"If you were hungry you should have woken me up! Do you know how worried I was?!" I say, my voice raising making Mikey flinch.

"Sowy…" he says bowing his head.

"Raphael! That is enough" Leo demands, swiping Mikey from my arms and cradling him.

"Weo. Hungwy." Mikey complains pointing towards his mouth.

"You are hungry? Let's get you some food" Leo says in a baby voice making Mikey giggle.

"Nice baby voice, Leo" I tease, smirking at him as he grabs a slice of pizza and puts it in the microwave. Leo gives me a glare.

"Well last night April and I made this for Mikey" Donnie says holding out a high chair.

"We were unsure when we would be able to get Mikey to him original age so we made this" April clarify taking the high chair from Donnie's hands and placing it beside the table. Leo carefully puts Mikey in it. We all stare at Mikey waiting for his reaction. I watch as Mikey looks it over, examining it. Mikey looks at us and smiles, indicating he likes it. I hear Donnie release the breath he has been holding and takes a sit next to Mikey.

"Auntie April" Mikey chirps patting his little table near on open chair next to him.

"You want me to sit next to you?" she asks standing over the seat. He nods with his big goofy grin on his face. April then sits down on the chair and rubs Mikey's head. I hear a ding, meaning the pizza is ready. I grab five bowls and set them down in front of everyone with spoons. I grab the milk from the fridge and some cereal from the cabinets before sitting down next to Donnie. I fill up my bowl quietly and pour some milk then hand it to Donnie who had just finished pouring his bowl of cereal.

"Now Mikey this is a hot pizza so let it cool" Leo warns, placing the plate in front of Mikey. Leo takes the seat next to an already eating April and grabs the cereal. We all eat in silence, except for the crunching of Frosted Flakes, for 10 minutes. April is the first one done, so she puts her bowl and spoon in the sink before sitting back down.

"Mikey I thought you were hungry" I hear April say, making me look up from my almost finished cereal. I see Mikey staring at his full plate with an emotionless expression, not one bite of pizza was taken.

"Weo said hot" he says and continues to stare.

"Mikey. Leo meant to say it was only going to be hot for two minutes, silly" April laughs pinching his cheeks.

"To big" Mikey claims poking at the pizza with his finger. I nearly chocked on my cereal.

_Mikey thinking Pizza was too much?! I must be going insane! How long did I sleep last night?_

"You want me to cut it for you?" April asks kindly taking the plate and begins cutting it before Mikey could say anything. She grabs the first piece and aims it towards Mikey's mouth. "Here comes the air plane" she giggles making the piece of pizza fly toward Mikey's mouth in loops. Mikey laughs and opens his mouth. He eats happily as April feds him. They are both laughing while both Leo and I finish our cereal and put our dishes in the sink. Donnie had finished some time ago and was just watching April admiringly. Soon enough the pizza was done and we had a Mikey with his mouth covered in cheese and tomato sauce. I couldn't help but laugh. April grabs a paper towel and licks it. She then places it on Mikey's giggling face and cleans it.

"Tank You, Auntie April" Mikey chirps happily once his face was all cleaned up.

"Go play" she said when she takes him out of the high chair and sets him on the ground. I watch as Mikey crawls into the living room, out of sight from me. As soon as I couldn't see Mikey I felt my heart rate speed up and I was out of my chair and into the living room where I could keep an eye on Mikey.

"Waphie! Wanna play?" Mikey asks me tilting his head and making the cutest face.

"Why not. I don't have anything better to do" I shrug trying to keep my composure.

"Yay!"

TBC


	8. Waphie Say Pwez!

**DragonPrincess65: Hiya everyone! Today i'm going to have Leo do the disclaimer. Take it away Leo!**

**Leo: Hey!  
**

**Mikey: (Comes running in and steps in front of Leo) DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT!  
**

**DragonPrincess65: What the shell, Mikey? Leo was going to do it! That's it (Tackles Mikey)**

**Mikey: Leo! Help!**

**Leo: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 7

Leo's POV:

I'm standing in the door way watching my two little brothers play together. I have never seen Raph so happy. I won't lie it threw my off. Seeing a smile on Raph's face felt so great. It's just like when we were little. Of course Mikey is the only one able to actually put a smile on Raph's face. I can understand why Mikey and Raph are best friends. I mean, sure, Mikey annoys the shell out of Raph but he does it in a way that relaxes everyone, including Raphael.

"Mikey!" Raph growls bring me out of thought. I place a hand on my mouth trying to control my laughter. Mikey has somehow manage to take Raph's mask off of him and tied Raph's hands to the coffee table with it. "Untie me now!" Raph demands struggling in the knot.

"Waphie, say pwez" Mikey taunts with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Mikey!" he growls again. I can't help it. I burst out into laughter.

"Weo!" Mikey cheers running up to me and wrapping his arms around my leg, completely forgetting about Raph.

"Hey Mikey!" I smile at him. I feel tears in my eyes. I see Mikey's sad face which makes me frown. "What's wrong?" I ask in concern.

"Why Weo sad?" he whimpers pointing at my eyes. "Weo need to be happy" he reaches up and takes the corners of my mouth and moves them up. "Like this" he smiles.

"Mikey I am happy" I say as I kiss his forehead.

"You not?" he looks at me, confusingly.

"No silly. These are happy tears" I explain as I nuzzle his nose.

"Oh… why so happy, u cry?" Mikey asks tilting his head cutely at me.

"Look at Raph" I say positioning him so he can see a flustered tied up Raphael. Mikey starts giggling, making Raph's face go red.

"It's not what it looks like" Raph says to me.

"It looks like you got tied up by a 5 year old" I say amusingly at him.

"Okay…Maybe it is what it looks like"

"Waphie all tied up" Mikey shouts happily while laughing.

"I give you props Mikey" I say rising an eyebrow at Raph. "Never thought you could do that" I hear a door open and see Donnie walk in with April right behind.

"What's going on?" Donnie asks looking at a giggling Mikey.

"Waphie!" he cheers pointing at Raph. April begins laughing so hard she needs Donnie to just hold her up.

"How?" Donnie questions looking from Raph to me. April runs and grabs a camera.

"No!" Raph wails and begins struggling.

"Say cheese Raph" April teases and takes some photos.

"Mikey you are so dead!" he growls. Mikey stops giggling and stares at Raph. "Untie me, now!" Mikey crawls out of my arms silently and goes to Raph. I watch as Mikey unties Raph and backs away. Raph places the mask on his head and turns towards Mikey.

"Sowy…" Mikey mumbles sadly, making me want to scoop him up and yell at Raph. I know Raph and Mikey need to talk it out. I shoo Donnie and April away and walk to the Dojo to do some meditating. I swear if I see one mark on Mikey. Raph is going to have a beat down.

Raph's POV:

"Mikey" I growl dangerously ready to just hit the kid.

"Sowy" Mikey says softly. I blink. I did not expect Mikey to apologize.

_Usually Mikey as me chasing him throughout the lair. Then it hit me. Mikey isn't Mikey anymore. Well at least not my Mikey anymore. I mean not older Mikey. Mikey is a 5 year old now, so he is a bit more sensitive. Speaking of sensitive does anyone else hear that sniffling? _I look down to see Mikey whipping his eyes.

"Mikey?"

"Sowy Waphie" he whimpers as a few tears land on the floor.

_God Damn it!_ I scream in my head. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

"Mikey. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry" I say scooping him up into my arms.

"Sowy" he says again hiding his face with his hands. I cradle him in my arms.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have growled at you. You were just playing around and I forgot that you are not 15 anymore" I coo at him making him peek out his hands slightly, just enough for me to see a little bit of his baby blue eyes. "Please forgive me"

"Waphie said Pwez!" Mikey shouts happily. I'm so shocked by the sudden outburst I stumble backwards, tripping over the coffee table and falling backwards. I close my eyes while I hold Mikey close to me as I fall. I land on my back with an "OMPH!" when I open my eyes I see Mikey smiling down at me with bright baby blue eyes.

"What are you smiling about squirt?" I ask rubbing my head.

"Waphie said pwez" he cheers again, jumping up and down on my chest.

"I guess you win" I smirk at him. "Or maybe not" he looks at me and tilts his head.

"Huh?" he says looking confused. I jump up and proceed to tickle him. He laughs and flails his arms and legs around. "Uncle!" Mikey squeals in laughter.

"I don't see you tapping out" I growl playfully at him. Mikey taps his left arm and I stop tickling him. I watch amusingly as Mikey tries to take deep breaths while giggling. "April is right" Mikey looks up at me. "You are too cute for your own good" I lean down and kiss his nose. I look around making sure no one saw that. When all was clear I look down at a smiling Mikey.

"Play?" he asks tilting his head. I look up at the clock.

"Nope. Sorry bro but its nap time" I say standing up.

"No nap" Mikey says going into Pouty Mode. He crosses his legs and crosses his arms over his chest. I won't lie it was pretty damn cute.

"Sorry. I don't want any arguing." I say with a huff.

"No" Mikey says bluntly sticking his tongue out at me.

"No?" I repeat what he says.

"I said no!" Mikey pouts getting up and facing me with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Did you just say no to me?" Mikey nods. "Oh that is it." I dive at him but he jumps out of the way. My face collides with the couch. Mikey laughs and takes off running. "Get back here you little brat!" I yell as I watch a little ball of Orange and green exit the living room.

_And the battle begins. _ I think in my mind as I run after Mikey.

TBC


	9. Author's Note 2

**Dear Followers,**

**Hey everyone I'm not going to do these FanFics for a while. Something has come up and I don't have time to type up new chapters. I'm so sorry and I feel horrible about doing this to you guys but I'm going through a lot of stress. Please forgive me and I swear as soon as what's going on blows over I'll type the new chapters faster than you can say "Booyakasha!" You can message me and I promise message back. Please don't forget about me. Please keep following me and please don't unfavorite me. I can understand if you do but please believe in me when I say I will come back to these stories as soon as I can. Comment me. I could use all the support I can get. Bye. But not forever. I love you all!**

**Love,**

**DragonPrincess65**

**P.S. Mikey will miss you all and he wants you all to say "Booyakasha!" for him. Thanks for reading my stories.**


	10. Nap Time

**DragonPrincess65: Hiya people! I'm back and better than ever! okay that is a full on lie but you get the point... I hope...**

**Mikey: I don't get it.**

**Raph: You never get it.**

**Mikey: DP65! Raphie is being mean!**

**DragonPrincess65: (Rolls eyes) oh my gosh you guys are so mature.**

**Mikey: I know right (Smiles)**

**Raph: (Smacks him) Idiot, she was being sarcastic.**

**DragonPrincess65: I do not own TMNT**

**Mikey: But you would like too.**

**DragonPrincess65: Not so much right now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 8

Raph's POV:

I have been chasing Mikey for about a good 20 minutes and I'm already winded. I thought that since Mikey was 5 he would have had not as much ninja skills but I was dead wrong. He is a sneaking little brat. I stand up. Just a few moments ago I saw Mikey run into the kitchen but when I ran in after him he launched himself at me. He knocked me over and knocked the air out of me.

"Damn brat" I grumble under my breath. I hear a snicker behind me making me turn. I see Leo leaning on the wall smirking at me. "What are you laughing about?!" I snap at him.

"Woah Raph. Calm down" Leo says getting off of the wall and holding his hands up.

"I'm completely calm" I shoot back.

"Are you sure Mikey is the one who needs the nap and not you?" Leo says smiling amusingly at me. I snort

"Very funny, Leo. You try catching a 5 year old ball of energy"

"Okay" Leo shrugs and goes over to the fridge. I watch him curiously as he pulls out a slice of pizza and shoves it into the microwave. Few seconds later I hear a beep meaning the pizza is done. Leo pulls it out and sets it on a plate and sits down at the table.

"Did you forget we are trying to catch Mikey?! Not eat!" I shout throwing my hands in the air, frustrated.

"I know" Leo says simply "Mikey! Want some Pizza?!" Leo shouts making my clamp my hands over my ears.

"Pizza!"

I look at the door and see Mikey come running in. My mouth drops as my eyes stares from Mikey to Leo as he hands Mikey the plate. Mikey eats the pizza in 10 seconds flat. I'm surprised he was even able to do that since he only has like four teeth in his mouth. As soon as Mikey was done Leo swoop down and picked him up.

"Alright Mikey time for a nap"

"No! No nap!" Mikey squirms in Leo's arms.

"If you take a nap I'll give you more pizza when you wake up"

"Weally?" Mikey says looking hopefully up at Leo.

"Really" Mikey sits in Leo's arms obviously thinking before nodding agreeing to take a nap. Leo sends me a smirk before walking out of the room with Mikey. I feel rage bubble inside of me but as soon as it came it left. I was too tired to do anything. I sluggishly make my way to the couch and flop onto it. I see Spike chomping on his leaf on the arm rest happily. I pet his head before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Leo's POV:

I set Mikey down into his new crib that Donnie made. I pull up the side of it making Mikey immobile to go anywhere. I can tell Mikey is nowhere near tired so I decide to try something.

"So Mikey how was Playing with Raph?"

"Waphie is supa fun to pway with" Mikey says cheerfully a smile dancing on his cute freckled face.

"Why don't you tell me about it"

"Well… Auntie Apewl gave me coloring pages and I colored!" Mikey says. "Did you have fun?" I ask amusingly. He totally forgot I was in the room with him. Mikey nods his head as he lays on his back.

"Yeah I dwew you as a wion. Nee a doggie. And Waphie a bunny wabbit!" Mikey explains with a giggle. I see Mikey yawn. I place his favorite duct taped teddy bear next to him and cover him up with a blanket.

"Sleep tight Mikey" I whisper as Mikey's eyes drift close. I kiss him on his head and walk towards the door.

"I wuv you, Weo" Mikey says sleepily before I hear soft snoring. I smile as I turn off the lights.

"I love you too, Mikey" I close the door slightly leaving about a foot of space so there is still light in the room. I sigh and walk to the living room. I sit down on the couch and grab the remote. I'm about to press the power on button when I hear loud chain saw like snoring next to me. I turn my head to see Raph sleeping half on and half off of the couch. I can't help but laugh. it's been a long day even though it is only 11:31 in the morning. I sigh and get up. Draping one arm over my shoulder I walk Raph to his room and lay him on his bed. I swiftly cover him up while turning of the lights. I am almost out the door when.

"Mikey" I turn around to see Raph still asleep. I smile and walk out the door closing it behind me.

_Better check on Donnie._ "Donnie?" I whisper into the lab. "April?" I open the door wider and walk in, looking around. I see the bell sitting on Donnie's desk but no Donnie. I walk out of the lab and to the kitchen. Again no Donnie. _Where is he?_ I continue to walk through the lair searching for my lost brother when I see a piece of paper on the TV screen. _That's strange. That wasn't there before._ I grab the piece of paper and read out loud:

**Leo,**

**April and I went out to go get some toddler stuff for Mikey. we should be back in less than a hour or two.**

**~ Donnie**

**P.S. Don't let Mikey into the lab.**

I sigh and place the paper in my belt pocket before going to Donnie's lab and locking it up. Knowing Mikey he will still find a way in. I chuckle. "April and Donnie are on a date"


	11. Pizza Land!

**DragonPrincess65: Yo everyone! Chapter 9 is here! can you believe it? I can't. i'm surprised my brain hasn't melted from all this typing. Just so you know there is a section in this chapter that made me do a fangirl scream. I couldn't help it I just loved it so much. so this is the quiz. if you are able to figure out what part I fangirl scream at i'll give u a special shout out on the next chapter :) anyways I do not own TMNT. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 9

Raph's POV:

I wake up silently. Which is weird. And strange. Especially in this family. I sit up and throw my feet over the edge of my bed. _I didn't fall asleep in my bed._ I yawn as I get out of bed and stretch. _Leo must have put me to bed._ I walk out of my room to see Leo watching that stupid Space Hero show. My eyes turn to the clock to read the time. **5:54.** _Whoa I slept for almost 5 hours._

"Afternoon Raph" Leo says making me look at him.

"Hey" I reply as I jump over the back seat of the couch and sit down next to Spike.

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright for a nap"

"Let me guess it was different since you weren't sleeping with Mikey" I feel my face heat up

_How did he know?_

"Just because I don't spend every minute with you and Mikey doesn't mean I don't know" He says as if he was reading my mind.

"How-"

"Your face is easy to read" He says cutting my off and chuckling.

"Shut up!" I growl as I turn my heated face away from Leo who is full on laughing at me. "So where is Donnie?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"On a date with April"

"What?!" I shout louder than I wanted too in shock. Leo laughs

"I'm just kidding. He and April are going to go get some baby stuff for Mikey" Leo explains with a smirk on his face. I throw a pillow at him.

"What the shell?! Why would you say that?!" I yell at him, standing up.

"Cuz I thought it was funny that's why!" Leo shrugs turning back to his Space Hero.

"That is such a lame TV show" I blurt out, sitting back down onto the couch.

"No it's not" Leo says getting defensive.

I open my mouth to say something but stop when I hear "Waphie!" being shouted throughout the Lair.

"I'm gonna say Pipsqueak is up" I say, smirking.

"Really? I couldn't have guessed" Leo says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Watch it Leo you are starting to sound like me" I smirk at him.

"At least I don't frighten little kids" he shoots back rather quickly. I glare at him as I make my way to Mikey's room. As I open the door I can already Mikey awake and standing up with his hands on the brim of the bed and looking over it at me.

"Hey Squirt" I say as I flip the lights on. Mikey winces at the new bright light but quickly recovers and smiles at me.

"Waphie!" he says cheerfully, jumping up and down on his bed. I chuckle and walk over to him. Lifting him out of the bed I hear his stomach grumble.

"Hungry?" I ask raising an eye brow at him as I place him comfortably on my left him with my left arm around his shell, keeping him up. Mikey's cheek get a little pink as he nods. "Pizza?" Mikey's face lights up as a big grin spreads across his cute freckled face. I can't help but laugh as I carry Mikey out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mikey" Leo smiles at the small orange masked turtle in my arms

"Weo!" Mikey smiles brightly at Leo.

"How was your nap?"

"I dream of Pizza Land!" Mikey exclaims.

"Pizza Land?" I question raises an eye ridge down at him.

"Yes Waphie. Pizza Land! A Land full of pizza!" Mikey explains to me as if I never heard of Pizza Land before. Which I haven't but I'm not going to tell him that.

"Oh right Pizza Land. How silly of me to forget such a place" I say, smirking amusingly at him. I see Mikey begin looking around the kitchen looking very distraught. "What's wrong Mikey?" I ask, feeling concern.

"Where Nee?" Mikey asks innocently, looking up at me with confused baby blue eyes.

"Auntie April and Donnie went out to go buy you some stuff" Leo explains as he places a slice of pizza in the microwave.

"Auntie Apwil and Nee are getting me pwesents?" asks happily. His smile is almost bigger than his face.

"Uh yeah" Leo says, unsure on how to answer him. Soon there is a ding from the microwave, making Leo walk over and take the Pizza from the microwave and place it on a plate. I set Mikey down in his high chair as Leo places the plate in front of him. "Now Mikey it might be ho-"

"OWIE!" Mikey squeals loudly as he drops the Pizza back onto his plate and sticks out his tongue.

"Hot" Leo finishes sighing. Mikey's eyes begin to tear up as he whimpers.

"Mikey?" I question, reaching out to him. Tears begin to roll down Mikey's freckled cheeks. "Mikey" I say softly as I scoop Mikey up into my arms and rock him back and forth.

"The pizza hurt me" Mikey sobs, his lip quivering.

"Hey Mikey. Wanna go watch cartoons" I ask hoping to lighten his mode. There is one thing I hate more than a mad Mikey and that is a sad Mikey. Mikey sniffled as he nodded his head. He looks up at me with glassy eyes. I remember something that Master Splinter used to do to Mikey whenever he was or about to cry. It always made Mikey stop crying. I lean down and lightly kiss both of Mikey's eye lids. Mikey immediately stop crying and looked up at me. A small smile began to spread across his lips as he nuzzled into my chest. I smile warmly down at him. Realization hits me hard in the back of the head. My head flips towards Leo so fast I almost thought I broke it. I see Leo smiling at me making my face heat up. Leo begins to walk towards me. I suddenly get the feeling to protect Mikey. I don't understand why. My grip on Mikey tightens a bit. Leo realizes this and smiles wider. As he passes me he places a hand on my shoulder.

"You are a good brother" with that he took his leave out of the kitchen into the dojo. I feel my body relax. That was strange. I became over protective of Mikey. All because Leo was coming towards me. I blink at the door before looking down at the smiling freckled face turtle in my arms. I exhale.

"I wuv you, Waphie" Mikey says suddenly, throwing me off. My eyes widen. I'm used to Mikey telling me he loved me but this one confused me. Where did it come from? I stare into Mikey's baby blue eyes with confusion. My lips form a smile on my face.

"I love you too, Mikey" with that I walk into the living room and turn on Cartoons for Mikey and me to watch, together.

TBC


	12. The First Fight Since the Incident

**DragonPrincess65: Yomo everyone! (I don't say Yolo cuz I think it is stupid. Don't ask me what Yomo means cuz I don't know, I just like saying it) This is Chapter 10 of The Ring of the Bell! Can you believe it? It seems like only yesterday I created the first chapter. Anyways the winners of the contest are;**

_**libbzyol**_

_**MissCookiiie**_

**Congratulation  
**

**Mikey: Me neither! I think the only reason people keep reading this is because I'm in it.**

**Raph: Don't flatter yourself.**

**Mikey: Oh come on Raphie. You know it is true.**

**Raph: No it isn't Mikey**

**Mikey: I think the only reason people don't read this is because Raphie is in it.**

**DragonPrincess65: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Raph: Your asking for it.**

**DragonPrincess65: Okay lets get on with the story shall we?**

**Mikey: Can I say the disclaimer? Please, Please, Please!**

**DragonPrincess65: Ugh fine but don't mess up okay?**

**Mikey: Yes Ma'am. (Clears throat) DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT. (Looks at me) So? How'd I do?**

**DragonPrincess65: (Clapping) Not bad. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Ring of the Bell

Chapter 10

Raph's POV:

Donnie came home around two hours later. I notice April is not with him. Mikey is watching El Tigre. I know when he watches this cartoon he zones out for a while, so I take the chance to get off of the couch and approach the brainiac of the family.

"Hey bro, how was your date?"

"W-what date?" Donnie sputters looking completely shocked by my question.

"Your date with April" I confirm.

"A-April? N-no no no no. T-there was n-no date!" Donnie is losing it making me laugh. "Who told you that?"

"Our wonderful, fearless leader told me" I sat pointing towards the dojo with an amusing smile plastered on my face.

"Leo!" Donnie shouts angrily towards the door.

"What?" Leo replies walking into the room.

"You told Raph I was on a date with April?!" Donnie yells at Leo who is, literally, on 10 feet away from him.

"I was just messing around, geez. You think I told you the world is going to end" Leo says looks unamused.

"All I said in the note was that I was out with April to get Mikey some baby stuff since I don't know when he will turn back to a 15 year old!"

"I'm sorry okay?! I was just having some fun! Loosen you knee pads dude!"

"Uh guys? Maybe you shouldn't argue when Mikey is in the room" I say, cutting off the argument between the two.

"Stay out of this, Raph?! You are the reason I'm in this mess!" Leo hisses, turning his attention from me back to Donnie.

"What?!" I blow up, glaring daggers towards him.

"You had to open your mouth to Donnie didn't you?!"

"You shouldn't have said it if you didn't want me to repeat it!"

we argue for good 20 minutes. None of us realized that that Mikey had heard us, turned off the TV, and was now watching us with tear filled eyes.

April's POV:

I walk into the lair to hear bickering from Leo, Donnie, and Raph. I sigh and shake my head as I place the newly bought toys, food, and diapers on the kitchen table. I walk into the living room where the brothers are fighting.

"You never listen to a word I say!" Leo shouts at Raph.

"Well you are a horrible leader that give horrible directions!" Raph shouts back.

"You only say that because sensei didn't chooses you to be the leader!"

"I would be a way better leader!"

"Are you kidding me?! Do you not remember what happen last time you were leader?! Mikey got really hurt!" Donnie butts in, yelling at Raph.

I hear a sniffle making me walk around the three arguing turtles to find Mikey, tears running down is freckled face. His baby blue eyes staring sadly and fearfully up at his older brothers. He clenches his duct tape teddy bear closely to his chest as the free falling tears drip onto the floor lie rain drops. I feel anger rise up into me. I stand next to Mikey as I flip around towards the three bigger turtles. "STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The boys imminently stops arguing and looks at me with shocked expressions. I ignore them as I reach down and pick up Mikey, who is shaking and squeezing the bear so tightly to his chest I'm surprised the head hasn't popped off. "There, there, Mikey" I coo at the crying baby turtle. "Everything is going to be okay" Mikey hides his tear stained face into my chest. I glare up at Leo, Donnie, and Raph, who look guilty and upset. "You should be ashamed of yourselves" I scold them, holding Mikey closer to me. "You shouldn't have fought while Mikey was in the room, and now look what you did! You scared him" I stroke Mikey's head softly "You three are horrible big brothers" and with that I walked away into the kitchen. I grab the bag of stuff and head to my room.

Leo's POV:

_I can't believe I did that. I should have known that it wasn't okay to fight when Mikey was in the room. What was I thinking? Oh I hope Mikey doesn't hate me. Maybe I am a bad brother._

Donnie's POV:

_What have I done? Why did I just do that? I did start the argument. I can't believe I stared an argument over a stupid little thing like Leo saying I was on a date with April. I should have just laughed, and let it slide. Not start this mess. I hope April doesn't really think I'm a bad brother. Even though I kind of just proved I am._

Raph's POV:

_This was not my fault. I told them to stop. I told them Mikey was in the room. But did they listen?! No! I guess I'm no better than they are. I did join into the argument. I should have just stayed out of it and taken Mikey into another room and played with him. But instead I let my anger get the best of me and I lashed out. Mikey is afraid of me again and probably hates me. I made Mikey cry. I never wanted to ever see Mikey shed a tear. I'm a horrible brother, just like what April said. The strange part is that when I saw April holding Mikey, I had the urge to just march over to April, Rip Mikey from her arms and throw her against the wall. Why am I so over protective of Mikey?_

April's POV:

As soon as I get into my room I set Mikey on the ground. He sits there, sniffling. I drop the bags and get on my knees. I lift Mikey's chin so he is looking at me.

"It's okay, Mikey" I coo at him, wiping his tears away with my thumb. He sniffs and looks at me with big sad, confused baby blue eyes. I smile warmly down at him as I scoop him up and nuzzle his nose to mine, making him giggle. "See? No sad Mikey only happy" I say pulling away from a now smiling Mikey. Mikey's smile soon melted away.

"Waphie, Weo, and Nee fight" Mikey whimpers. "I scared"

"I know you were Mikey. It was your first time seeing them argue, but trust me they still love each other" I say, smiling at him.

"How you know, Auntie Apwil?" Mikey sniffles, rubbing his eyes cutely. "Because they are family. And no matter what happens family will always stick with each other till the end, no matter what. Meaning they will always love each other. There will be times where they say mean things to each other, and throw punches at one another but that doesn't mean they don't love each other. They will always love each other. That is a fact" I explain, rubbing Mikey's head, like I have seen Raph does. Mikey smiles a weak but powerful smile up at me.

"Otay! If you say so Auntie Apwil"

"I'm glad to see you smiling once more, Mikey"

TBC


End file.
